Problem: ${2} \div {1} = {?}$
Explanation: We can think of ${2} \div {1}$ as putting $2$ circles into $1$ group: How many circles are in the group? There are $2$ circles in the group. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2} \div {1} = {2}$